kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Transcend Heroes
was a Bandai Namco action-RPG game for the iOS and Android operating system. It is a sequel of the game Kamen Rider Storm Heroes. The game shut down its servers on August 31, 2017, at approximately 1PM UTC+9. Gameplay : ''For the gameplay, see Kamen Rider Storm Heroes#Gameplay The upgrade of game system is also bringing two new modes: Action Play Mode and Multi Quest. In addition to the original RPG-style, players are able to directly control their Kamen Riders in Action Play Mode. The Action Play Mode is also derived the Multi Quest Mode, which is a multiplayer (maximum 4) real-time Action Play Mode. Since the update of the game system, it introduces 6-star ranked character system in which the stats, such as HP and attack, are much higher than the 5-star ranked characters while the emblem behind the character is rainbow-colored. The 6-star ranked characters are much rare (0.05% drop rate) to get in premium Gashas. Characters List of playable Riders and other characters in order of Kamen Rider seasons from past to present. Most of the Riders and other characters are voiced by original actors and actresses. Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider 1 **Old/Classic Version **Sakurajima Version **New Version **Power Up Version *Kamen Rider 2 **Old/Classic Version **New Version *Shocker Combatant **Black **Red *Gel-Shocker Combatant *Garagaranda *Shocker Rider **Number 1 **Number 2 **Number 3 **Number 4 **Number 5 **Number 6 Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider X *Apollo Geist Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Amazon Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Stronger **Charge Up *General Shadow Kamen Rider (Skyrider) *Kamen Rider Skyrider **Strengthened Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider Super-1 Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider ZX Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black *Shadow Moon Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black RX **Roborider **Biorider *Shadow MoonThe emblem of Kamen Rider Black RX can be seen behind Shadow Moon Rank 5. *Chaps Shin: Kamen Rider Prologue *Kamen Rider Shin Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider ZO Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider J Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Growing Form **Mighty Form ***Rising Mighty Form **Dragon Form **Pegasus Form **Titan Form ***Rising Titan Form *Amazing Mighty Form **Ultimate Form *Go-Gadoru-Ba (Grapple Form) *N-Daguva-Zeba Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form **Flame Form **Storm Form **Burning Form **Shining Form *Kamen Rider G3-X *Kamen Rider Gills **Exceed Gills *Another Agito *Kamen Rider G4 Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Survive Form *Kamen Rider Knight **Survive Form *Kamen Rider Scissors *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Raia *Kamen Rider Gai *Kamen Rider Ouja *Kamen Rider Femme *Kamen Rider Tiger *Kamen Rider Imperer *Kamen Rider Verde *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Ryuga Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz **Axel Form **Blaster Form *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Delta *Horse Orphnoch *Riotrooper *Kamen Rider Orga *Kamen Rider Psyga Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Blade **Jack Form **King Form *Kamen Rider Garren **Jack Form *Kamen Rider Chalice **Wild Chalice **Black Joker Undead *Kamen Rider Leangle Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Hibiki Kurenai **Armed Hibiki *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Todoroki *Kamen Rider Zanki Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form **Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Masked Form *Kamen Rider TheBee *Kamen Rider Sasword *Kamen Rider Punch Hopper *Kamen Rider Kick Hopper *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *Cassis Worm Dimidius (also appeared as boss in Normal and Hard missions) *ZECTrooper *Kamen Rider Caucasus Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Sword Form **Rod Form **Ax Form **Gun Form **Wing Form **Climax Form ***Super Climax Form **Liner Form *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form **Vega Form **Zero Form *Kamen Rider Gaoh *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O *Momotaros *Kamen Rider NEW Den-O Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kiva Form **Garulu Form **Bassha Form **Dogga Form **Dogabaki Form **Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Ixa **Burst Mode **Rising Ixa *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade **Complete Form **Violent Emotion *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Kiva-la *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker **CycloneMetal **CycloneTrigger **HeatMetal **HeatJoker **HeatTrigger **LunaTrigger **LunaJoker **LunaMetal **FangJoker **CycloneJokerXtreme ***CycloneJokerGoldXtreme *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Trial *Kamen Rider Skull **Skull Crystal *Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider Joker *Nazca Dopant *Weather Dopant *Masquerade Dopant Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo ***Purple-Eyed Tatoba Combo **Gatakiriba Combo **Latorartar Combo **Sagohzo Combo **Tajadol Combo **Shauta Combo **Putotyra Combo **Super Tatoba Combo *Kamen Rider Birth **Birth Day (Date) *Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *Kyoryu Greeed Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States **Elec States **Fire States **Magnet States **Rocket States **Cosmic States **Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States *Kamen Rider Meteor ** Meteor Storm *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *Scorpio Zodiarts *Libra Zodiarts *Sagitarius Zodiarts Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style **Hurricane Style **Water Style **Land Style **Flame Dragon **Hurricane Dragon **Infinity Style ***Infinity Dragon *Kamen Rider Beast **Falco Mantle **Buffa Mantle **Beast Hyper *White Wizard (Sou) *White Wizard (Koyomi) *Kamen Rider Mage (Mayu) *Kamen Rider Mage (Yuzuru) *Kamen Rider Mage (Yamamoto) *Kamen Rider Sorcerer *Phoenix *Medusa Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim **Orange Arms **Pine Arms **Ichigo Arms **Jimber Arms ***Jimber Lemon Arms ***Jimber Peach Arms **Kachidoki Arms **Kiwami Arms *Kamen Rider Baron **Banana Arms **Mango Arms **Lemon Energy Arms **Lord Baron *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Budou Arms *Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin **Melon Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim **Blood Orange Arms Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed ***Type Speed Flare ***Type Speed Hunter **Type Wild **Type Technic **Type Formula **Type Tridoron ***Type Tridoron People Saver ***Type Tridoron (All Tire Blending) **Type Special **Super Dead Heat Drive **Zerodrive *Kamen Rider Mach **Deadheat Mach **Chaser Mach *Kamen Rider Chaser *Kamen Rider Protodrive *Kamen Rider Gold Drive *Kamen Rider Dark Drive *Mashin Chaser **Super Mashin Chaser *Heart **Heart (Super Evolution State) *Brain **Brain (Super Evolution State) *Medic **Medic (Super Evolution State) Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ghost **Ore Damashii **Musashi Damashii **Edison Damashii **Robin Damashii **Newton Damashii **Beethoven Damashii **Billy the Kid Damashii **Benkei Damashii **Toucon Boost Damashii ***Goemon Damashii ***Himiko Damashii ***Ryoma Damashii **Grateful Damashii **Mugen Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter **Specter Damashii **Nobunaga Damashii **Tutankhamun Damashii **Deep Specter *Kamen Rider Necrom **Necrom Damashii *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *Kamen Rider Zero Specter *Katana Ganma Kamen Rider Amazons *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Action Gamer Level 2 **Robot Action Gamer Level 3 **Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Muteki Gamer *Kamen Rider Brave **Quest Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Snipe **Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Simulation Gamer Level 50 *Kamen Rider Genm **Action Gamer Level 2 **Zombie Gamer Level X *Kamen Rider Chronos **Chronicle Gamer *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 Voice Actors The following characters with a name are voiced by their original actors from the shows and movies. ''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Hiroki Iijima *Kamen Rider Brave: Toshiki Seto *Kamen Rider Snipe: Ukyo Matsumoto *Kamen Rider Genm: Tetsuya Iwanaga *Kamen Rider Para-DX: Shouma Kai *Kamen Rider Cronus: Hiroyuki Takami Kamen Rider Amazons *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega: Tom Fujita *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha: Masashi Taniguchi *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo: You Maejima Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ghost: Shun Nishime *Kamen Rider Specter: Ryosuke Yamamoto *Kamen Rider Necrom: Hayato Isomura *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost: Ryo Kimura Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Drive: Ryoma Takeuchi *Kamen Rider Mach: Yuu Inaba *Kamen Rider Chaser: Taiko Katono *Kamen Rider Gold Drive: Masakazu Morita *Kamen Rider Dark Drive: Rikiya Koyama Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim: Gaku Sano *Kamen Rider Baron: Yutaka Kobayashi *Kamen Rider Ryugen: Mahiro Takasugi *Kamen Rider Zangetsu: Yuki Kubota *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim: Rikiya Koyama Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard: Shunya Shiraishi *Kamen Rider Beast: Tasuku Nagase *Kamen Rider Wiseman **Sou Fueki: Toshitsugu Takashina **Koyomi Fueki: Makoto Okunaka *Kamen Rider Mage (Orange): Erina Nakayama *Kamen Rider Mage (Blue): Shinta Sōma *Kamen Rider Mage (Green): Shingo Kawaguchi *Kamen Rider Sorcerer: Takanori Jinnai Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Meteor: Ryo Yoshizawa *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko: Erina Mano Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO: Shu Watanabe *Kamen Rider Birth: Asaya Kimijima *Kamen Rider Birth Prototype: Hiroaki Iwanaga Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double left-half: Renn Kiriyama *Kamen Rider Accel: Minehiro Kinomoto *Kamen Rider Eternal: Mitsuru Matsuoka Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade: Masahiro Inoue *Kamen Rider Diend: Kimito Totani Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Ixa: Keisuke Kato *Kamen Rider Ixa Prototype: Kouhei Takeda *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva: Shinya Niiro Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Momotaros/Sword Form: Toshihiko Seki **Urataros/Rod Form: Kōji Yusa **Kintaros/Axe Form: Masaki Terasoma **Ryuutaros/Gun Form: Kenichi Suzumura **Sieg/Wing Form: Shin-ichiro Miki *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Yuto Sakurai/Altair Form/Zero Form: Yuichi Nakamura **Deneb/Vega Form/Denebick Buster: Hōchū Ōtsuka *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Strike Form: Dori Sakurada **Macheteddy: Daisuke Ono *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O: Hikaru Midorikawa Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Gatack: Yuki Sato *Kamen Rider KickHopper: Hidenori Tokuyama *Kamen Rider PunchHopper: Masato Uchiyama Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki: Shigeki Hosokawa *Kamen Rider Ibuki: Jouji Shibue *Kamen Rider Todoroki: Shingo Kawaguchi *Kamen Rider Zanki: Kenji Matsuda Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Blade: Takayuki Tsubaki *Kamen Rider Garren: Kousei Amano *Kamen Rider Chalice: Ryoji Morimoto *Kamen Rider Leangle: Takahiro Hōjō Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz: Kento Handa *Kamen Rider Kaixa: Kohei Murakami *Kamen Rider Delta: Atsushi Harada Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Ryuga: Takamasa Suga *Kamen Rider Knight: Satoshi Matsuda *Kamen Rider Zolda: Ryohei *Kamen Rider Ouja: Takashi Hagino *Kamen Rider Odin: Tsuyoshi Koyama Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu *Kamen Rider Gills: Yūsuke Tomoi *Another Agito: Takanori Kikuchi Kamen Rider Black (RX)'' *Kamen Rider Black (RX): Tetsuo Kurata *Shadow Moon: Masaki Terasoma Notes *When Kamen Rider Cronus appeared in a Kamen Rider Ex-Aid related event, he said "This game is discontinue now" in scenario. Ironically, "this game" was eventually decided to be "discontinue" few months later. External links *Official website Category:Video Games Category:Video Games by Bandai